battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. In Star Wars Battlefront II, he returns as a Hero for the Rebel Alliance and Resistance, and his X-Wing, ''Red Five'', can also be playable as a hero ship. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Luke Skywalker is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. He acts as a counter to the Galactic Empire's lightsaber-wielder, Darth Vader. Overview Luke Skywalker has very high movement speed and agility compared to most other heroes, which allows him to move around the battlefield much faster than opponents can react. He shares two of his abilities with Darth Vader. Abilities *'Heavy Attack': A powerful sweeping attack which inflicts multiple hits, intended to take out multiple close-ranged enemies at the same time or inflict heavy damage to heroes, as it has augmented damage over simple lightsaber slashes. Heavy Attacking simultaneously with Vader will result in a brief lightsaber duel purely built for aesthetic purposes, during which both are briefly invulnerable to further attack. *'Force Push': Luke uses the force to push enemies away from him. When the ability is activated, any enemies in front of Luke will be pushed away from him and killed in the process. if used against a hero, it will stun them momentarily, making the vulnerable to follow-up attacks. *'Saber Rush': A long distance attack that allows Luke to close distances on far away enemies very quickly or traverse the map. *'Deflected Shot': Essentially Luke's defensive blocking maneuver, whenever this ability is active, Luke uses his lightsaber to block incoming attacks, usually nullifying any damage dealt by them. When blocking, all blaster shots that hit Luke from the front will be reflected in the direction the player is aiming, essentially towards whatever the player's crosshair is on. If Luke is struck by an explosive projectile, such like Rockets, Torpedoes, Disruption Blasts and Homing Shots, he will still block the shot but the projectile will explode, causing Luke to suffer splash damage while solid projectiles (Cycler Rifle shots, Scatter Gun blasts and Fire) cannot be reflected. This ability will also block enemy lightsaber attacks as long as they do not hit Luke from behind. Locking by pressing R3 on console or V on PC will lock the crosshair onto an enemy, causing all reflected attacks to be directed towards that enemy. Trait Luke Skywalker was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Luke Skywalker's trait gives him increased speed with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. Level 1: 25% Speed Increase Level 2: 50% Speed Increase Level 3: 80% Speed Increase Tips General * Never forget about Luke's high speed, because he can jump in and jump out faster than anyone can put any big hits on him. Don't be afraid to use him in hit-and-run attacks, as they are very effective. * Luke also has the ability to shut off his light saber by pressing down on the D-pad (or C on PC). This combined with his generally camouflage clothing can give him the element of surprise. * If you're trait level 2 or 3, and keep on Sprinting and Jumping it will become extremely difficult for them to hit you. Heavy Strike * Luke's heavy strike allows him to almost instantly wipe out a large number of enemies. Doorways close to an objective where enemies are packed in trying to get in is a great place to use it. * As mentioned before, when Luke and Vader simultaneously use a heavy strike on each other, they will enter a clash, and whoever pushes down the said button the most, will get a significant advantage over the other. Saber Rush * The saber rush, while possessing great damage, also has the extra perk of giving Luke a dash. Next time someone tries to put Luke down with a thermal imploder, use the saber rush to not only escape the blast, but go ahead and aim yourself in the direction of the "storm-tripper" who tried to take you out. It can also be used as a makeshift Jump Pack. * If you are surrounded, and need to get out of a sticky situation, don't be afraid to use this as an escape. Force Push * While not having the damage output of a Heavy Strike, it has much larger area of effect. * Try to use this ability while your jumping, because if you're static and use this ability, it will leave you susceptible of damage, and it allows you to take multiple enemies from above. * Luke's Force Push got buffed during the January patch, and can deal about 25 to 30 damage to opposing villains, so don't be afraid to use it. Deflected Shot * The deflected shot is one thing that is great because of how often it is ignored. While at first it seems to simply be a defensive, time buying trick, it is actually quite the dangerous offense. The icon displayed while blocking is a cross-hair showing where Luke will try to deflect any shots that come his way. It is very satisfying to use as someone's pulse cannon blast against his own team or even himself! Don't use this while fighting a vehicle, as it will still hit you via impact of the shots, or grenade barrage. It can also hit you if it crashes right into you, resulting in a critical state, or even death depending on its impact. Quotes Trivia *Luke Skywalker appears in his Return of The Jedi outfit on all planets except Hoth. On Hoth, he wears his outfit from The Empire Strikes Back when he is trapped in an ice cave by a Wampa. *On Hoth, Luke uses his father's lightsaber, on all other planets he uses his green lightsaber. **This is correct and on-target with the Canon story. We don't know when the Sullust map takes place, but it must be after Return of the Jedi, because he has a black robe and green lightsaber. *If a player is playing as Luke and another as Darth Vader, and both use the Heavy Strike ability at the same time, a lightsaber blocking scene will commence. *He is voiced by Anthony Hansen. *Luke's theme song is known as The Tractor Beam/Chasm Crossfire Medley in the New Hope OST. Gallery LukeSkywalkerDICE.jpg Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-10-18-2016-19-51-42-07.jpg|Luke Skywalker in his Hoth outfit on Hoth Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-17-2016-07-44-56-04.jpg|Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clash sabers on Twilight on Hoth. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-14-2016-23-18-38-02.jpg|Portrait of Luke Skywalker in his Hoth uniform on Hoth. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-13-07-2016-7-11-56-pm.jpg|Luke Skywalker uses force push on stormtroopers on the Endor map, Imperial Station. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-14-07-2016-2-09-15-pm.jpg|Luke Skywalker force pushes a scout trooper on the Hoth Battles map. Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-21.jpg|A model of Luke Skywalker's Return of the Jedi lightsaber. image.img.jpg|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker force pushing snowtroopers on the Hoth map, Rebel Base. rendition1.img.jpg|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker with rebel soldiers fighting Darth Vader among magmatroopers in an imperial hangar on Sullust. Vader_luke_battle.png|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing on Outpost Beta. Luke has his Return of the Jedi outfit on. Luke_Skywalker_Vs_Darth_Vader_v2_.png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png|Luke and Vader clash on Sullust. Luke and Han Solo.jpg|Promotional image showcasing Luke and Han's new Hoth outfits. 2965156-heroclip_luke.00_00_12_47.still002.jpg|Luke's entrance on Outpost Beta, in his default Return of the Jedi outfit. rip-luke-skywalker-154709.jpg|Luke Skywalker gets crushed by an AT AT on Outpost Beta during the Star Wars Battlefront Open Beta starwarsbattlefront-2015-11-19-20-58-42-20.jpg|Luke's entrance on Forest Moon of Endor maxresdefault (6).jpg|A modded Luke Skywalker skin in a stormtrooper uniform on Sullust ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Luke Skywalker returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, as a Hero for the Rebel Alliance and Resistance. Overview Luke is a very mobile and fast hitting hero. Because of his speed and health regen, he works best as a hit-and-run hero. He also possesses formidable melee prowess through his high stamina and "Intensify" card, which slowly but surely increases his lightsaber damage for every trooper that is defeated or for every 200 damage dealt to heroes, to the point he can one-shot all four trooper classes and potentially deal very high damage to enemy heroes while still maintaining his mobility. Luke can use his Force Push on the move which can take out a majority of the default classes in one hit. His Saber Rush allows him to damage enemies from a short distance or close the gap on a foe that is further away. His Repulse allows him to damage and knock back any enemies that are standing within its radius, which can leave them vulnerable to attacks. One of Luke's abilities is Push, where he uses the force to push his enemies off their feet and away from Luke. Push can one-hit kill Officers, Assaults, and Specialists, but Heavies are able to survive it. Luke's second ability is Repulse, where he uses the force to knock down nearby enemies surrounding him. This ability won't kill a full health player, unless they have low health, but will still deal damage to them. (Note that Luke will be very vulnerable to damage himself, so be wise when using Repulse.) Luke's third ability is Rush. With this ability, Luke enhances his speed and rushes to the attack. While Luke can use this ability 2 times, if the player has the card "Jedi Reflexes", Luke can use the ability 3 times. Combining Rush with a Dodge can allow Luke to be very agile, making it very hard for enemies to hit Luke. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities |-| Push= |-| Repulse= |-| Rush= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *He is voiced by Matthew Mercer in Star Wars Battlefront II (2017). *Luke is the only Hero whose lightsaber changes based on the skin he has equipped. *Luke is the fastest hero in the game, his sprint speed is 8.6 m/s. Updates Gallery Luke_Skylwalker_Battlefront_II.jpg Hoth Hero Skins.jpg|Luke's Hoth outfit in Battlefront II Luke Skywalker Pose - Björn Arvidsson .jpg Luke Skywalker Poses - Björn Arvidsson.jpg thumb-1920-886146.png 39986652912_cc8ca93462_o.jpg SWBFII Luke Skywalker Icon.png|In-game icon for Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Battlefront II. Luke_BF2.jpg External links *Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia References de:Luke Skywalker Category:Jedi Knights Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:WIP Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains